1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for foaming around a transparent pane of a motor vehicle roof.
2. Description of Related Art
One such generic device is shown in published German Patent Application DE 198 08 113, the top shaping means being located permanently, i.e., not interchangeably, in the device, while the bottom shaping means is made interchangeable in order to enable production of different versions of the motor vehicle roof panes in which the mounting parts are positioned differently, with the same top shaping means. The problem with this known device is that while models of motor vehicle roof panes which differ only slightly, i.e. in the area of the lower shaping means, can be produced with the device, for a completely new model series the entire device must be prepared anew; which is very time consuming and requires a high investment. This is especially a problem when the numbers of items of an individual model series are relatively low.
The primary object of the invention is to provide a device for foaming around a transparent pane for a motor vehicle roof which enables economic production of motor vehicle roof panes.
This object is achieved in accordance with the invention by a device described hereinbelow. In the inventive approach, there is an advantage because the bottom and top shaping means, which are generally highly product specific, are made interchangeable by means of a modular construction in order that the peripheral foaming device can be adapted to a completely new model series at low cost by merely replacing the corresponding components. This reduces the preparation time for the device, and the tool investment costs for the new model series.